


How did we end up in this mess

by Potentially_Trash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Parent, M/M, but not really, highschoolAU, jeffmads - Freeform, sickfic i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potentially_Trash/pseuds/Potentially_Trash
Summary: Thomas is a high school senior with all things going for him. Now if only he could figure out why his heart pounded whenever he was with his friend, James...Terrible summary is terrible; basically this is a high school au! Jeffmads fic also lowkey this is gonna get sorta sad eventually





	1. So it begins

Thomas was fuming. He couldn’t believe that he lost to that brat Hamilton. His hand burned from where he had punched a locker earlier. He sighed and pulled out his phone, there was only one person who could calm him down when he got like this and he knew it.

“Hey James,” he said when his friend picked up the phone. “Can I come over?” 

Thomas heard James sighing over the phone. “The debate didn’t go well did it?”

“It went horribly,” he confessed slightly embarrassed.

A few moments went by before James spoke again. “The keys under that mat.”

Thomas smiled, “Thanks, I’ll be over soon.”

He got into his car and drove over to James’s house. Thomas felt a little calmer now that he was going to see James. James had always been there for him and always knew the right things to say to get him to feel better. They had been best friends since junior high when Thomas stood up for James against some bullies.

Thomas parked his car in the driveway and made his way to the door. He didn’t have to worry about James’s parents since he had moved out not that long ago. Thomas opened the door. “James!” he called entering the house. “I’m here.”

He heard some shuffling and soon James was smiling at him. Thomas frowned taking in James’s sick appearance. “You should have said something, I could have brought over some soup,” he pouted as James wrapped a blanket tighter around his shoulders.

James rolled his eyes, “Soup can only help so much Thomas.”

Thomas mock glared at James. “You take that back!” he said in fake disgust.

His friend smirked at him, “Make me.”

Thomas raises an eyebrow at James. “Are you sure about that?” he teases walking closer to James.

James’s eyes go wide. “N-never mind,” he stutters moving back a little.

He looks at James confused. Thomas had never had James react like this. He wondered if maybe he did something wrong. He scrutinizes James’s appearance a little closer. Were his cheeks that flushed when he got here?

James coughs and Thomas snaps out of his trance. “Did you take your medicine?” he asks leading James back to his bed. He glares over his shoulder half jokingly and Thomas holds his hands out. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop asking…”

His friend sighs, “I’m fine Thomas.” He raises an eyebrow. “Don’t look at me like that,” James pouts.

“Did you eat yet?” Thomas asks.

“Not yet,” James admits meekly.

“I’m going to make us some food then,” he announces turning away.

“Not mac and cheese!” James calls to Thomas from his room. He didn’t even need to see Thomas to know he was pouting.


	2. Snack break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little spicy but James isn't having that.

They ended up eating mac and cheese, mostly because that’s what James had on hand. Thomas took a good deal of pride from the fact that he could make delicious mac and cheese from scratch. James pouted when he was handed the bowl but he couldn’t stay mad when Thomas was looking at him so eagerly.

“It’s pretty good,” he admitted looking to the side to avoid Thomas’s eyes.

Thomas beamed and nodded excitedly. “I know it’s amazing right?!”

James glared at Thomas, “I said good not amazing…” If Thomas cared he didn’t show it and James mock glare held no weight when Thomas was just so overjoyed over such a simple food. “Yeah it’s incredible,” he said softly, looking down down and clutching his sheets lightly.

Thomas looked up concerned, James had never just agreed with something he said like that. It felt nice but also strange since he wasn’t quite sure why James gave in so easily. He could feel a light blush settling onto his cheeks and hoped that it wasn’t too noticeable.

James looked up at Thomas confused. He hadn’t had Thomas be silent for so long before and it was a little startling. His hand let go of the sheet and set his empty bowl to the side. He looked at Thomas curiously and was surprised to see the slightest hint of color on his face, or maybe it was just his imagination. 

Thomas noticed James looking at him and smiled softly. “See something you like?” he joked.

James smirked and nodded. “That mac and cheese,” he said nodding down to the bowl in Thomas’s hands.

His eyes widened and he choked on his spit. Thomas started to cough and put his bowl to the side. James started to laugh and rushed forward to pat his shoulder comfortingly.

“Are you okay?” he asked between his giggles.

Thomas nodded and straightened himself up. “That was a pretty good one,” he complimented James. He hadn’t been caught like that in quite some time and it was a bit refreshing. 

James’s breath caught in his throat when he realized how close they were now. He gulped and slowly pulled away to put some distances between them. His face felt incredibly warm and he figured it was fairly obvious even with his dark skin tone. “Le- Let’s watch a movie,” James stuttered softly. 

Thomas was a little confused with James’s sudden shyness but nodded nonetheless. “Okay I’ll go make some popcorn while you pick the movie,” he said taking the dishes away.

James nodded and carried his blankets with him to the living room.


	3. Movies together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of that good fluff

He really hadn’t thought this through James realized as Thomas crawled under the blankets next to him. They were so close that their thighs touched and it was not doing good things for his pulse. 

Thomas looked over a tad bit concerned, “Are you alright?” He reached over and pressed his hand onto James’s forehead to take his temperature. It was warm but not too bad, so he took his hand away. “When do you need your next dose?” he asked softly.

James almost short circuited at Thomas’s touch. “I’m fine!” he squeaked ducking under the blanket further. “The next dose isn’t for another hour or two,” James whispered just soft enough for Thomas to hear and peaked out of the blanket just so that he could reach out and grab some popcorn. 

Thomas felt extremely concerned with how James had been acting. It could just be because his friend was sick and was acting like this because of the medicine he was taking but he still couldn’t help but wonder. He leaned further into the couch and pulled his legs up to get more comfortable as James started the movie.

“I can’t believe that you picked the Princess Bride,” Thomas smirked over at James.

“Shut up! It’s a good film,” James pouted. “I like to watch it when I’m sick,” he confessed looking over at Thomas.

Thomas’s eyes widened and he felt his heart beat just a bit faster. He wasn’t sure when James had started being so cute but he was weak for that face. Anything James wanted he could have if he used that face on him. His lips felt dry and he flicked his tongue out to rewet them. Thomas reluctantly turned away back to the screen. “Okay,” he said softly and put some popcorn in his mouth.

James was surprised that Thomas just dropped the subject so easily. The longer the film went on, the closer they managed to shift together and by the end James’s head was resting on Thomas’s shoulder. 

Soon enough the credits started rolling but he didn’t feel like moving away from Thomas. He could hear his pulse pounding steadily and it was very soothing for him. James was almost lulled to sleep when Thomas wrapped an arm around his waist.

Thomas wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. He knew he shouldn’t have let James get so close but he also didn’t want to let him move away. It would have come across as not plationic to anyone who walked in but he could care less.

“I should take my medicine,” James whispered softly, voice laced with sleep. He nuzzled into Thomas and was making no move to take go get his medication.

Thomas nodded and squeezed James’s hip, “Alright.” He shifted around and gently nudged his friend. 

He sighed and got up. James took his dosage and returned back to Thomas. “That was definitely not grape flavored,” he pouted, laying himself across the couch. His legs were propped up on Thomas’s lap and he wrapped the blanket over his shoulders.

Thomas looked down at James amused, “What did it taste like then?”

“Death,” James deadpanned.

“It should taste like the opposite if it’s medicine,” Thomas frowned playfully.

“Well than life tastes like grape flavored garbage,” James said, sticking his tongue out at Thomas.

Thomas rolled his eyes and smiled at James, “You’re such a drama queen.”

James kicked him lightly, “Shut up!”  
Thomas winced and mock glared at James, “Not fair, no kicking on my lap.”

James smirked and curled more comfortably on the couch. The medicine was making him sort of drowsy now and he was happy that Thomas was still here despite it being a school night. He curled into the couch pillows and closed his eyes.

Thomas watched James slowly drifting to sleep and sighed. It was getting late and he knew he should be heading home and working on his homework. He carefully picked up James, who was lighter than he would have expected. Thomas tucked him in and wrote a quick note saying that he went home. Even though he went over to complain about Hamilton, Thomas was quite happy with how the time was spent. He hoped that James would get better soon. School was far more bearable with his friend there to help him deal with Hamilton.


	4. Oops this happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: abusive father-son relationship ahead

His car felt cold and Thomas already regretted leaving James’s house. He drove home and pulled into the driveway. Thomas walked up to the door and hoped that his father would still be at work. It was a long shot and he knew it considering how long he was at James’s house but he still wanted to believe that it could be true. 

The door opened silently and for once Thomas was grateful that they had so much money. He crept inside and closed the door behind him. None of the floorboards creaked as he snuck around his own house. Relief flooded his system as he saw his door; Thomas reached out.

“Thomas,” his father said from behind him. Any happy feelings he had came crashing down at his feet.

“Father,” he said straightening his back out to appear taller. Thomas turned to face him.

“You’re home awfully late,” Mr. Jefferson commented coldly, his calculating eyes piercing into him.

Thomas gulped, “I was visiting my sick friend.”

“That Madison boy again?” his father frowned menacingly.

He nodded, trying not to let his nerves or fear show.

His father’s face went stoney and Thomas took a step back. “What did I tell you?” he asked taking a step forward.

Thomas’s eyes dilated with terror but he wouldn’t let his father control his friendships but he couldn’t help shrinking back from him as he came closer. “N-not to be a f-f-fag,” he stuttered, desperately wanting out of the situation.

“Exactly,” his father snarled, pushing him into his door. The knob pushed into his back painfully and it took everything he had not to wince and show weakness. “I told you to stop hanging out with that boy so much but you never listen do you?!”

Thomas’s blood ran cold and he wanted more than anything to have just stayed with James, but that would have done more harm to him in the end. His father was methodical in his abuse, nothing that would leave visible marks but that never stopped him from using emotional and verbal abuse.

That night he went to bed in tears, silently sobbing into the night. He woke up looking worse than when he went to bed. Thomas knew he would have a bruise from the doorknob from how sore he felt stretching. He sighed and got up to get a proper look in the mirror. It was an angry red purple color and he knew that would linger for a couple weeks at least but it could have been worse.

Thomas sighed and took a quick shower, taking his time to pick out clothes. His father thankfully often left before he even went downstairs. The cold floor felt nice and he closed his eyes to just enjoy this small moment of peace. He never got them often in this house. Even though his family lived here Thomas refused to call this home. Home was a place where you were supposed to feel safe and that was absolutely not here.

He finally opened his door and stepped out into the hall, listening for any sounds to indicate he wasn’t alone. Thomas slumped a bit in relief when he didn’t hear anything. It was just his father and him now since his mother left and won custody over his sisters. Thomas got the short end of the deal and lived here on court orders but he would rather it be him suffering than any of his sisters.

Thomas made himself some toast and then went out to his car. He ate as he drove and hoped that James was feeling well enough to go to school. His friend didn’t look too great yesterday but he wouldn’t be surprised to see him. James hated to miss any school and would often show up to school even if he was sick, something that Thomas scolded him for often. He always found that a little endearing about him even if it did worry him endlessly. 

If anything he just wanted a nice quiet day at school. The debate club was taking a break to let things cool off from the events of the last debate but he knew that wouldn’t stop Hamilton from coming to bother him, what he wouldn’t give for him to get sick and miss school today. The odds of that happening were very slim though and he knew not to have his hopes up for that. Thomas sighed and got out of his car. The day had just started and already he wanted to go home and just go back to sleep.


	5. Class transitions

Thomas sighed and got out of his car. He locked it up and reluctantly made his way to his locker. Already he could hear Hamilton berating his debate skills, that how Thomas knew today was going to be a long day.

For just once in his life he wished Hamilton would be humble and not be so obnoxious. Thomas glanced down the hall to where James locker was just to see if he would be here. He knew he was always fairly early but it wouldn’t hurt to sneak a peek.

He didn’t see James anywhere, which added more to his already souring mood. Thomas pulled out his pre-calc books and closed his locker with more force than strictly necessary and trudged down the halls. He could see Hamilton looking at him and pointedly glared at him as he passed as a warning not to engage him.

“What’s wrong, Jefferson?” Hamilton sneered because of course he just couldn’t let a fight go.

“Oh, everything is just peachy,” Thomas grit his teeth and shoved past Hamilton.

He could hear Hamilton complaining about his rude behavior and how it was probably because he was ‘a sore loser.’ Thomas rolled his eyes hard and stepped into his class despite the fact that he had at least ten more minutes before it actually started. This was the last hope that he had that James would be in class today.

Thomas frowned and slumped into his normal desk; James wasn’t here. He knew James loved to be early just in case so it would appear he would be left alone today as well. Thomas glared holes into the desk and opened his notebooks to pass the time. While he was waiting for class to start he filled a page with mindless little doodles. 

“Is that one supposed to be me?” Thomas hear someone ask.

He glanced up and tried to hide his pleased shock, “James, I wasn’t sure you would come today.” Then he registered James’s question and looked back down to his notebook….

His doodles did look an awful lot like James. Thomas blushed and slammed the notebook closed. “That’s not important; how are you feeling today?”

James looked at him bemused but let the subject drop away. “Actually much better now,” he smiled taking the desk by Thomas.

“I told you macaroni has healing properties,” Thomas grinned.

James laughed, not sure if his friend was joking or not….  
The bell rang ending their conversation and class started. Thomas found himself glancing at James more often than not and was confused by this new development. He never found it so hard to pay attention in class before. Thomas chewed his lip and forced himself to take more notes, not that it mattered too much since he found math to be one of the easiest subjects he had.

James felt Thomas glancing at him every so often and tried not to outwardly freak out or blush. He couldn’t afford to miss any of the notes but it was very distracting to sit right next to Thomas. Of course it wasn’t like he could just stop sitting next to Thomas for no reason and he felt that ‘Your-attractive-face-is-too-distracting’ wasn’t a good enough reason. He sighed relieved when it was time to change classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, my cousins won't leave me alone long enough to write very much so yee...

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey haven't written a fic in ages so feedback is appreciated!


End file.
